


Glow Up of the Century

by ReignWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Liam Dunbar, Biker Theo Raeken, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Liam Dunbar Wears Glasses, M/M, Mason Hewitt is a Little Shit, Nerd Liam Dunbar, Piercings, Punk Theo Raeken, Shy Liam Dunbar, Tattooed Theo Raeken, Tattoos, Theo Raeken Wears Eyeshadow, Thiam Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Liam Dunbar hasn't seen Theo Raeken in three years. Then he transfers to Beacon Hills High School and realizes how much the other boy has changed since the last time they saw each other in person.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Glow Up of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrysprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This fanfic is for the lovely cherrysprite who asked for a creative human AU. I know the punk/nerd dynamic is a common trope within the fandoms, but I have yet to see a fanfic of Punk Theo and Nerd Liam. I decided to write it myself because why not? And this was the perfect opportunity to write this piece. I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing it and making an edit for it. There was an attempt at trying to be funny and editing punk Theo/nerd Liam lol. No, I don't take criticism because then I'll start crying. I'm kidding. Mostly.
> 
> Anyway, leave kudos and a couple of comments? I love to hear from my readers.
> 
> If you want updates on my writing or my attempt at trying to make people laugh follow my Tumblr: Reign-Writes

Beacons Hills High school is far different from Devenford Prep. There are way more students with a fair amount of diversity, and they don’t have a strict dress code. Those two things are what makes Beacon Hills High better than Liam’s previous school. He’s able to blend into the background, and he’ll be able to express himself through his clothing. To make matters better, he’ll be starting his junior year in the same school as his best friends Mason and Corey, and his sort of friend(?) Theo. That meant he didn’t have to hide out in the library during lunch because he’ll have the company to keep him occupied during the break. That meant less time on his phone, but it was better to talk to his friends face to face rather than through a dimly lit screen.

It might sound that Liam is a loner, but he really doesn’t mean to be. His Social Anxiety was the result of his IED refraining him from making any new friends. He hates crowds, and he struggles to talk with new people, so he refers to himself as an outsider. Someone who’s used to reading books or scrolling through his social media to find something entertaining. People will find him with his earbuds in and listening to music on high volume to block the outside world. With his therapy sessions starting up, supportive friends and family, and the journal he keeps with him are enough to keep himself calm and not lash out at anyone. His Social Anxiety was a different story, but he thinks he’s okay with the people he has in his life.

Liam checks himself in the mirror for the third time that morning and scrunches up his face in disapproval at his choice of shirt. Too bright. He pulls his closet door open and shoves tons of shirts, jackets, and long sleeves aside. His eye catches the symbol of The Neighbourhood, and he reaches for it, slipping the fabric off the hanger. He changes out of his bright red shirt for the black shirt and stares himself in the mirror for the fourth time, nodding in approval.

Too many scenarios are going through his head, thinking about the students of Beacon Hills High School nitpicking at him for his choice of outfit. He didn’t realize he was taking the whole morning worrying over his outfit when he hears his mom call out for him.

“You have twenty minutes to eat before you leave!” His closed-door muffled Mrs. Greyer’s voice, but he can hear her clearly.

Liam turns away from the mirror before he ends up changing his shirt again and picks out a pair of blue denim jeans, a thin maroon sweatshirt, and black high top converse. While he’s tying his shoelaces, he hops over to his bathroom. He grabs onto the counter to keep from tumbling over and steadies himself. He opens the mirror and curses when he doesn’t find his contact lens case. He forgot them at his dad’s house. _Again._

“Liam! You’re going to be late!” His mom calls out again just as Liam shuts the mirror. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and groans, making a mental note to text his dad to drop them off for him.

"Coming!” Liam shouts as he enters his bedroom and grabs his backpack beside his desk. He makes his way out of his bedroom and runs down the stairs. He grabs the sandwich his mom makes for him and pecks her on the cheek. “Thanks. See you later! Love you!” He says a little too loudly in the small kitchen before running through the front door. He hears her shout something, but he’s already plugging his earphones in and putting his playlist on shuffle. He pockets his cellphone and takes a bite of his sandwich as he walks down the street.

Liam gets through three songs before he stops in front of Mason’s house. By now, he’s finished his sandwich and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He opens the messenger app to send Mason a message.

 _To the homiez gc at 7:40 AM  
_ **we out here :D**

 _From fav homeboy at 7:40 AM  
_ **Sweet! Be out in a bit**

Liam lowers the volume of his music before pocketing his phone. He glances around the neighborhood and can’t help but smile to himself. This will be the first time he and Mason will be walking to school together, and that thought excites him. God, when did he become such a nerd? _Because you are?_ Shut up voice that oddly sounds like Mason who is currently walking through his front door.

“Hey, man! It’s so good to see you.” Mason grins at Liam and wraps his arms around him in a hug.

“Likewise, Mase.” Liam pats him on the back before pulling away. “Come on, let’s go before your boyfriend thinks I kidnapped you.”

Mason chuckles. “Please. Even if you would you can’t. You’re not that strong.”

Liam gasps in disbelief. How dare he? He has been exercising during Winter break. Okay, he did like _five_ push-ups then gave up and ate a donut when his step-dad announced he got dessert. That was still something! “I’m stronger than you!” He says in a defensive tone as they started walking towards the school.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” Mason says while shrugging and earning a glare from Liam. He _did not_ need any negativity. The rest of the school year is going to be _his_ year. No one is going to ruin it. No one. Not even Mason and his stupid face.

“You know what makes me sleep at night?” Liam questions.

“No,” Mason answers, but Liam ignores him

“The thought of my _friends_ being supportive of me. Clearly, you’re not on that list,” Liam scoffs while he crosses his arms.

“And Corey and Theo are?”

“Maybe.” Liam shrugs. Corey hasn’t made a rude comment about Liam, so he’s his number one friend at the moment. Theo...Theo’s a different story. Just the thought of him makes Liam nervous and a swarm of butterflies erupting in his stomach.

Mason rolls his eyes, and for the rest of the walk, they’re silent until they reach the school. It isn’t a long walk from Mason’s house to the school. It’s roughly seven minutes, and they’re met by Corey who smiles at them. “Long time no see, Liam. If I’m not mistaken, you look smaller. I thought you told us you’ll be working out during Winter break,” he points out with a tilt of his head.

Okay, scratch that. Corey isn’t his number one friend anymore. God, can’t he have any supportive friends? Liam glares at the boy. “It’s the jacket I know.” He shrugs off his sweatshirt and spreads his arms out.

Corey and Mason stare at Liam for a few long seconds before shaking their heads. “I don’t see it.” “You are right he does look smaller.”

Liam groans and puts his sweatshirt back on. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” He self consciously squeezes his biceps.

“Maybe you should join lacrosse with me?” Corey suggests while grabbing his gym bag from the floor. “It’s fun.”

Liam warily eyes the lacrosse stick. He could already feel a weird sensation in his chest and stomach at the thought of joining a sport. He’s heard about teams treating each other like family, and he doesn’t think he will do good in that sort of crowd. Especially with jocks. _Hot_ jocks. “Thanks, but no thanks. I think I’ll stick with my at-home workouts.”

Mason snorts. “What workouts? I think you only workout your thumbs and right hand,” he teases, and Liam flushes red at the comment.

Liam punches him on the shoulder. “Not even!” He tries to deny it, but Mason is telling the truth. Most of the time he’s either playing video games or masturbating because his house is so _boring_. Screw Mason and his introduction to the Bully Liam club.

“What classes do you have for this semester?” Mason asks, unzipping his backpack and grabbing the green slip of paper that has his schedule. Mason and Corey are comparing their classes, but Liam gets distracted by the loud sound of a cobra motorcycle rushing in and stopping on one of the main parking lots. The engine dies away and the boy gets off the motorcycle. The leather jacket catches Liam’s eye because he’s sure he’s seen the exact same one in a luxury store he knew he could never afford. The boy is practically wearing all black, but despite the many layers he’s wearing, Liam could tell he’s a muscular guy. The boy takes off his helmet, and Liam’s breath hitches at the sight.

“Liam? Liam! Earth to Liam?” Mason waves a hand in front of him as Liam stares wide-eyed and gapes at _Theo_ who’s already walking away and heading towards the entrance.

 _What the fuck?!_ The last time he’s seen Theo he had his baby face and was probably smaller than Mason and Corey. He hid in his too baggy clothing and shut himself out from the world. Now? He looks like a Greek God who’s soaking up all the attention the students are giving him. Someone was _definitely_ working out during the years. Liam is already daydreaming of Theo smiling at him and offering him a ride on his motorcycle. With an excited grin, Liam would agree and straddle the bike while gripping onto the hot boy with a tight grip. He can already imagine the breeze and the exciting feeling of being able to ride a motorcycle with Theo.

“I want a ride on that motorcycle,” he blurts out.

Mason follows his view and nods in agreement. “Dude, me too. It’s a pretty cool bike.”

Yeah, the bike _is_ cool. Better than the piece of junk his mother is planning on giving him for his eighteen birthday. Ugh. Then Corey has to ruin his perfect daydream. “Oh yeah. How does it feel like being in the same school as Theo?” He asks with a knowing smirk. Mason catches onto what he means and turns to smirk at Liam.

 _Assholes._ Okay, so Theo’s his sort of friend because he has a big crush on the guy. Who wouldn’t? A face like that? Arms like that? How is he single? Liam finally looks back at his friends and blushes at their comments. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

“You should definitely join lacrosse.” Corey’s smirk widens. “He’s in the team. He’s really good at it and bought my lacrosse gear for me” Corey explains, and Liam soaks up the information with interest. He isn’t close to Theo since he’s always been Corey’s friend, not Liam’s friend, but now he wants to know everything about him.

“Liam!”

Liam shakes the thought away as he looks back at Corey who looks like he’s about to strangle him. “Are you listening to me?” He stares at him for an uncomfortable amount of time until Liam gives him a dirty look and nods. What was Corey saying? He forgot. Oops.

“You guys didn’t tell me he got hotter!” Liam blurts out without meaning to. Really, he should shut the fuck up and never talk again. “H-He has a motorcycle! His arms are as big as Mason’s forehead-”

“Hey!”

“He looks like a whole man. What the hell happened?”

“It’s been three years since he last hung out with us in person. Puberty?” Corey suggests and shrugs.

“He had a glow up, and he didn’t even need one. What the fuck?” Liam’s going hysterical here! _Theo is so hot what the fuck!!_

“We get it, Liam. We already know you have a big fat crush on him.” Mason snorts.

He’s so sure Mason and Corey are out to get him because they never warned him about hotter Theo! “Whatever. I don’t want to be late for my first class,” Liam says before heading towards the entrance. “Come on, slowpokes!”

“We were waiting for you!” Mason points out.

Why are his friends such slowpokes? At this rate, Liam might be late to his morning class one of these days. That isn’t a great first impression for his teachers. He hopes the teachers in Beacon Hills High are better than Devenford Prep. He grabs his class schedule from his pocket and unfolds the green slip to search for his first class. “Who do you have for first period?” His question falls to deaf ears when he realizes Mason and Corey isn’t next to him anymore.

“Dicks.” Liam rolls his eyes and glances around the classroom numbers until he finds his morning class. Room number 192. AP Biology. Before the semester started, he was very confident about taking one AP class for his junior year, but now? He’s totally gonna fail. Why did his mother and best friends encourage him to take this class? He blames them for not calling him out on his bullshit because he’s a reckless fool who doesn’t think twice about his decisions.

When Liam enters the classroom, everyone is already seated. He can feel the burst of anxiety running through him as he looks around for an empty seat. The stares he receives make him uneasy and avert their gazes. It’s enough to make his palms sweat as he tightens his hold on the green slip. Eventually, he does find a seat by the long windows and walks over to the empty stool to sit on. He places his backpack on the long black table and bounces his leg as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

First days in new classrooms are always nerve-racking for him. It’s the day where teachers force students to introduce themselves in front of the class as some sort of “ice-breaker.” Liam calls it a torturous device because who even wants to get to know the students in their class? He’s not going to remember them next year, and most of the students are dull and boring. Devenford Prep students were boring. Maybe Beacon Hills High will be better?

“Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Finch, and we’re going to start with an ice-breaker.”

Liam groans and drops his head on the table with a thud. He winces when he realizes it’s loud enough for the students around him to hear, and he dislocated his glasses on his face. _Keep your eyes on the table, Liam. Don’t stare at anyone. Just pretend you’re sleeping._

“I’ll start with myself, and then you’ll talk with your partners. Afterward, we’ll go around the room and introduce ourselves.” Mrs. Finch continues, but Liam manages to tune her out.

He finally lifts his head from the table, fixes his glasses, and props his chin in the palm of his left hand. To keep his thoughts at bay, he takes out the small journal from his backpack and opens it. He positions his backpack in front of his journal so that Mrs. Finch won’t see what he’s doing and grabs his pen from the small pocket.

_January 4th_

_First day in Beacon Hills High School. How is it you may ask? It fucking sucks balls already. Okay, maybe I over exaggerated a bit because I did see a hot biker before my first class started. Did I mention the hot biker was Theo? Is this dude on steroids? I swear to jesus he had a baby face the last time I saw him three years ago during middle school. That was so long ago now. Curse Mason and Corey for not letting me know the glow up Theo had. Oh yeah, I’m writing this passage during my first class because Mrs. Filch(??) wants us to introduce ourselves in front of class. My anxiety doesn’t fucking help, and my thoughts are running wild as I_ ~~_image_ ~~ _imagine every bad scenario that’s going to happen because I always manage to embarrass myself. Anyway, back to the hot dude I saw today. Didn’t know I was into motorcycle bikers until I saw him._

“Hey.”

Liam has been ripped away from his thoughts to glance at the sonorous voice who’s trying to catch his attention. He blinks once. Twice. Then realizes it’s _Theo_ who’s staring at him with a questioning gaze. Liam slams his journal shut so loudly he receives a glare from Mrs. Filch. He’s pretty sure that’s not her name, but he’s too nervous to ask for clarification. He stuffs his journal in his backpack and gives Theo an awkward smile that must look like a grimace.

“Uh...hi?” Liam winces when he realizes it came out as a question. Up close, he can get a better look at Theo and notices the changes he made. His eyebrow slit, the spider bite piercings, and wait- is he wearing _eye shadow?_ The eye shadow makes his green eyes pop out. As if Theo couldn’t get any hotter...

Liam looks down at the pen in his hand and fiddles with it as some sort of distraction. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tries to maintain the blush spreading on his face when he realizes the boy he was thinking about is sitting right next to him. How did he not realize that? Why is it so awkward? He’s met the boy before! _Get it together, Liam. He won’t rip your head off. Okay, maybe he will._

“What’s your favorite color?” Theo asks, and Liam stares at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Your favorite color? We’re supposed to get to know each other.” Theo explains slowly with an arched eyebrow. _He even gets his eyebrows done._ “We’ve known each other for almost two? Three years? And I don’t even know your favorite color.”

“Three years.”

“Huh?”

“Middle school during Mason’s party. It’s been three years.”

“Oh, right. It’s crazy how we haven’t seen each other in person since. It would be easier, to say the least, because I’m hardly on my phone,” Theo admits. “Social media isn’t my jam.”

“I get it. You’re busy with sports and stuff.” Liam shrugs. “Also- ah, my favorite color is yellow.” He can’t make eye contact with Theo long enough before he glances away.

“Unique. Mine’s red.” He sounds genuine, and it’s enough to let the tension seep through Liam’s next exhale.

 _I’ve been talking to Theo for two whole minutes, and he hasn’t bitten my head off._ Wait- what _is_ Theo doing in AP Biology? He doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would be into it, and Liam decides that would be his next trivia question.

“Why are you taking this class?” Liam asks, and wow. Props to him for not stuttering. He deserves a pat on the back

“I know the material, so it’s a piece of cake for me,” Theo explains and shrugs. “Why are you?”

Shit, Liam totally knew Theo was going to ask him that. “Thought I would be smart enough to take one AP class, but I already regret it.” He lets out a sigh.

“I think you’ll be fine. If you did the Winter homework you’ll be on track to at least getting a C in this class,” Theo explains. Liam stares wide-eyed at the boy with fear in his eyes. “What?” Theo asks.

Winter homework? They had _homework? Who the fuck would assign homework during Winter break?_ Apparently, AP classes did. Oh, God. Why didn’t anyone tell him? He’s totally freaking out. That’s it. He’s done for. He’s going to get an F in all his classes. He’s going to drop out of school, and his parents are going to disown him, and he’ll become a stripper or something to be able to maintain a stable one-bedroom apartment. He’ll be forever alone while his friends have successful careers and get married and have kids and—

“You didn’t do the homework did you?” Theo asks slowly, and Liam shakes his head. He drops his head back down on the table with a groan.

“No.” Liam’s already thinking of alternative jobs because there’s no way he’ll have the confidence to become a stripper when Theo speaks up again.

“Hey, it’s okay, but I advise you to talk to Mrs. Finch. Explain your situation to her, and I’m sure she’ll understand.” In the corner of his eye, Liam can see Theo is giving him a genuine smile. Well, he hopes it’s genuine, but then again, maybe Theo isn’t trying to be an asshole. Liam thanks him for that. He doesn’t think blowing up on the first student he talks to will be a good first impression.

Liam lifts his head. “Thanks, but I’m already thinking of dropping.” He admits in defeat.

“That’s fine too, but you still shouldn’t rule out my advice. People do say I give out good advice.” Theo smirks and starts to pull on his sleeves to take off his leather jacket.

Liam doesn’t have time to respond because he’s exposed to the ink scattered all over Theo’s arms like a canvas. He’s amazed by the art, and his eyes follow the trail that's stopped by the sleeves of his black t-shirt. “Okay, I’ll stay,” Liam blurts out before he can stop himself. If staying in this class means he can stare at Theo’s strong arms covered in tattoos then sign him up. When did he get all those tattoos? Is he even allowed to have them? Liam tries to be discrete about figuring out the drawings, but it’s hard to when Theo’s staring him down with his green eyes.

“Great!” Theo beams at him. “This would be a great opportunity to get to know each other more.” He rips a piece of paper from his notebook and grabs his black pen to scribble something on it. “It looks like you’ll need a tutor for Biology though. Call me, and I’ll help.” He winks and slides the paper to Liam.

Liam stares down at the numbers on the paper and pockets it like a treasure. Even with his anxiety and weird persona, he managed to score a number from a hot dude. Now he gets to text Theo through his personal number instead of waiting hours or days for his response from Instagram. _Hell yeah. Screw you, Mason. I can charm people._

“I definitely will.” Liam smiles at him and almost drops dead at the sight of the dazzling smile Theo gives him. “W-We can do today?” Liam curses himself when his voice cracks. “If-If you’re not busy that is! I definitely need help on the Winter homework.”

“Sure. Meet me at the front of the school, and I’ll give you a ride to my place.” Theo suggests, and Liam nods vigorously.

“Hell yeah. Can’t wait.”

• • •

When the final bell rings, Liam sends a message to Mason stating he won’t be able to meet up with him and walks through the double doors. A lot of students file out of the building and disappear into their cars to drive away or walk home.

 _To the homiez gc at 2:45 PM  
_ **going to theo’s**

 _From least fav homeboy at 2:45 PM  
_ **Ooo send the details ;)**

Liam rolls his eyes.

 _To the homiez gc at 2:46 PM  
_ **we’re just studying perv**

_From least fav homeboy at 2:46 PM_

**Whatever you say**

_From micropenis at 2:47 PM  
_ **Use protection!**

 _To the homiez gc at 2:47 PM  
_ **i hate u guys smh**

 _From micropenis at 2:48 PM  
_ **You love us! :)**

 _To the homiez gc at 2:48 PM  
_ **i will end u. stfu corey. go kiss ur bf’s ass**

 _To the homiez gc at 2:49 PM  
_ **why didnt u tell me about theo’s glow up?? hes an e-boy now**

 _From least fav homeboy at 2:52 PM  
_ **He likes being called punk, and it was worth it when we saw your reaction**

 _To the homiez gc at 2:54 PM_ _  
_ **ugh i embarrassed myself in front of him**

 _From least fav homeboy at 2:55 PM  
_ **You embarrass yourself all the time**

 _To the homiez gc at 2:55PM  
_ **WOW**

**_Diabetes has changed least fav homeboy’s name to #1 on my hitlist_ **

_From micropenis at 2:56 PM  
_ **Good luck with Theo ;)**

**_Diabetes has kicked micropenis out of the group chat._ **

**_#1 on my hitlist has changed Diabetes’s name to Angry Bottom._ **

**_#1 on my hitlist has added Corey Bryant to the group chat._ **

**_Angry Bottom has changed Corey Bryant’s name to isn’t invited to my wedding anymore._ **

_To baby daddy at 3:00 PM  
_ **it’s liam. im outside waitin for u uwu**

 _From baby daddy at 3:01 PM  
_ **You’re still using those types of faces while texting?**

 _To baby daddy at 3:01 PM  
_ **yuh, and? what’s it to u mr. texting police man ??**

 _From baby daddy at 3:05 PM  
_ **Nothing lmao. I’ll be out in five minutes.**

 _To baby daddy at 3:06 PM  
_ **litty titty. im waitin by ur cool bike**

 _From baby daddy at 3:08 PM  
_ **Now I know why I stopped texting you.**

 _To baby daddy at 3:08 PM  
_ **rude :(**

Liam exits the messenger app and scrolls through his playlist to look for a song while he waits for Theo. By now, the parking lot is empty except for a couple of vehicles that are parked in the staff’s parking lot. Teachers who stayed behind to grade papers or to spend time with their students who are in clubs.

It isn’t long until Theo emerges from the double doors wearing his leather jacket. Darn, Liam wishes he could stare at those tattoos for a little longer. During his class with Theo, he’s spotted a wolf, an anchor, a couple of quotes, dates, and roses. He wonders what else Theo has on his arms.

“Uhm, sorry for taking so long,” Theo apologizes with a wobbly smile and stops to stand in front of Liam. Almost immediately, Liam picks up on the nervous energy coming from the other boy.

“It’s no problem, really.” Liam smiles at him, already getting comfortable around him but still wary of the fact _Theo’s_ the one who’s nervous. “You okay?” He asks.

“I did want to ask you something, and Corey said I should go for it since it’ll work out this time,” Theo says.

“This time?” Liam questions, cocking his head. “Okay. Shoot.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to be something else?” Theo asks, shoving his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans and keeping his gaze on Liam. “You know, like boyfriends. Going to dates and all that cheesy shit. Not doing harmless flirting through texts.”

Liam gapes at him and stares at him for a few long moments, making Theo start to squirm under his gaze. “Too much?” He asks worriedly.

“Yes,” Liam blurts out and wants nothing more than Mason smacking him in the head. “I mean no! Yes, no. Okay, shut up, Liam.” He huffs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks back at Theo and inhales deeply. He’s got this. “I mean it wasn’t too much. It was enough actually. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend and go to dates with you and all that cheesy shit.” He chuckles.

Theo grins. “Okay, good because then this would’ve been awkward,” he admits. All at once, the nervousness is gone and a smirk overcomes his face. “Now that we’re _boyfriends_. As your new boyfriend, this doesn’t mean you’re getting out of the tutoring session.”

Liam groans, his lips tugging downwards into a cute pout. “Darn. I thought I could.”

Theo laughs softly, and it’s the most beautiful sound Liam’s ever heard. “If you do well maybe I’ll kiss you.”

“Deal!” A kiss from a hot biker dude? Sign him up!

After his tutor date with Theo, Liam decides to add him to the group chat he has with Mason and Corey.

_**Angry Bottom has added baby daddy to the group chat.** _

_From baby daddy at 6:03 PM  
_ **Why is my name "baby daddy"?**

Oops. He forgot about Theo's contact name. Liam curses himself under his breath.

_**Angry Bottom has kicked baby daddy out of the group chat.** _

_To the homiez gc at 6:06 PM  
_ **GUYS I FORGOT I HAD THAT AS HIS CONTACT NAME IM GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT**

_**INCOMING CALL: baby daddy** _

Well, Theo is the one who asked Liam out. He has to deal with his weirdness.


End file.
